bryant825productionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Crazy In Love
}}| colspan=3 style="text-align: center" } - }} ! colspan=3 class="description" style="text-align: center; background-color: khaki" | Single by Kellie Wright and Jabari Anderson |- ! colspan=3 class="description" style="text-align: center; background-color: khaki" from the album The Singles Collection: Part 2 - }| ! A-side colspan=2 } - }} }| ! B-side colspan=2 } - }} ! Released colspan=2 May 29th, 2009 - }| ! Format colspan=2 } - }} ! Recorded colspan=2 February 5th, 2009 March 10th, 2009 - ! Genre colspan=2 R&B, funk - }| ! Length colspan=2 } - }} }| ! Label colspan=2 } - }} }| ! Writer(s) colspan=2 } - }} }| ! Producer colspan=2 } - }} }|yes|Category:Song articles missing an audio sample|}} |- }| ! Certification colspan=2 } - }} ! colspan=3 style="background-color: khaki; text-align: center" }| }|bryant825 Productions singles}} chronology - colspan=3 cellspacing=0 cellpadding=0 width=100% style="background-color: transparent" - style="text-align: center; vertical-align: top; font-size: 88%; line-height: 1.5em;" style="width: 33%; padding: 0.2em 0.1em 0.2em 0" "Blur" (2009) style="width: 33%; padding: 0.2em 0.1em 0.2em 0.1em" "Crazy In Love" (2009) style="width: 33%; padding: 0.2em 0 0.2em 0.1em" "If I Were A Boy" (2009) } - ! colspan=3 style="background-color: khaki; text-align: center" }| }|Kellie Wright singles}} chronology - colspan=3 cellspacing=0 cellpadding=0 width=100% style="background-color: transparent" - style="text-align: center; vertical-align: top; font-size: 88%; line-height: 1.5em;" style="width: 33%; padding: 0.2em 0.1em 0.2em 0" "Say My Name" (2009) style="width: 33%; padding: 0.2em 0.1em 0.2em 0.1em" "Crazy In Love" (2009) style="width: 33%; padding: 0.2em 0 0.2em 0.1em" "Touch" (2009) } - ! colspan=3 style="background-color: khaki; text-align: center" }| }|Jabari Anderson singles}} chronology - colspan=3 cellspacing=0 cellpadding=0 width=100% style="background-color: transparent" - style="text-align: center; vertical-align: top; font-size: 88%; line-height: 1.5em;" style="width: 33%; padding: 0.2em 0.1em 0.2em 0" style="width: 33%; padding: 0.2em 0.1em 0.2em 0.1em" "Crazy In Love" (2009) style="width: 33%; padding: 0.2em 0 0.2em 0.1em" TBA (2010) } - } |} } |Category:Single articles with infobox field chart position }} "Crazy In Love" is a song by American recording artist Beyoncé Knowles with Jay-Z featuring Kellie Wright and Jabari Anderson. The video serves as the sixth music video single featuring Wright and the debut single for Anderson. Background Wright pitched the music video idea, along with another ("Conceited") to Jager, and the video was shot a couple of days later. The first part of the shoot began on the night of February 5th, 2009, being shot in Jager's living room. It mainly focused on the verse and chorus with a blue background. This video has been noted as being on of Wrights more "risqué" videos. Jager was set to portray Jay-Z in the video, but ultimately decided to find another co-star. On the night of March 10th, 2009, Anderson was offered the role as Jay-Z and accepted. After hearing the news, Wright insisted on more scenes to be shot with her and Anderson. The shoot mainly focused on Anderson's verse and extra scenes of Wright. Music Video Critical Reception Tracklisting * Youtube Video # 'Crazy In Love' VIDEO – ?:?? Charting Position Release History References